


Yes, Champ

by foreverwaiting



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlotte calling Becky champ, F/F, I think that's everything, Oral Sex, Spanking, all mistakes are mine because it's pushing 1 am and i have an 8 am, hopefully this doesn't suck too much, spoilers for Raw 11/13, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwaiting/pseuds/foreverwaiting
Summary: Post Raw 11/13. Charlotte and Becky have some post-invasion sex.





	Yes, Champ

Even though Charlotte was occupied with attacking the Raw women’s division, she could see Becky hitting Ronda repeatedly with a steel chair. Becky being dominant was a turn on for Charlotte. The blonde felt a rush of heat between her thighs, as she knew that as soon as she could get Becky alone, she would let Becky dominate her.

Charlotte followed Becky backstage and noticed that her girlfriend’s face was covered in blood. “Becks, you’re bleeding. We should go get you checked out.”

“It’s just my nose, Charlie. I’ll be fine.” Becky looked down at her arms to see that they were covered in blood as well. “I’m a fuckin’ warrior,” she said, as a smirk crossed her face. Being the leader of the SmackDown invasion was something Becky was proud of. She wanted to show Team Raw and their champion who the more superior brand was.

“You’ve never looked hotter than you do right now.” Charlotte whispered, pulling Becky into a kiss.

“Charlotte, as much as I love you for being willing to get blood on your face, we’re supposed to hate each other.” Having to pretend to hate her girlfriend for storyline purposes was something that was not easy for Becky. Charlotte hated having to do so as well, but she loved creating matches and things to get the fans invested in. “I’m going to go invade the Raw showers so I can clean myself up.”

“Wish I could join you,” Charlotte muttered.

“Babe, give me about a half hour, and I’ll meet you back in your hotel room.” Becky pulled Charlotte in for another kiss, before she went in the direction of the showers. As the cameras were off, she was sure everyone on Raw wouldn’t actually mind her using their showers.

-x-

“Where is she?” Charlotte muttered as she checked her phone waiting for Becky to give her a text letting her know she was on her way to her room. Charlotte was feeling rather impatient because all she wanted to do was having Becky take more of her aggression involving Ronda out on her.

Charlotte sighed and let her hands kick off her pants and underwear. If Becky wanted to be late, then Charlotte would just have to start without her. “Oh fuck, Becky,” she moaned, sliding two fingers into her already soaked entrance. She heard the door click open, but that didn’t stop Charlotte from continuing to get herself off.

“Starting without me, hmm. You know you’re supposed to wait for me,” Becky chided, as she joined Charlotte in her bed. 

“You’re the one who got me all wet.”

“Damn right I did.” Becky teasingly ran her fingers up and down Charlotte’s slit. “You’re dripping, babe.”

Charlotte pulled her fingers out of her core and held them up to the Irish woman’s lips. “You want a taste?”

“I’ll taste that sweet pussy of yours soon enough. You know what happens when you start without me, lass? It means you’re going to have to wait a little longer for me to fuck you.”

“I know,” Charlotte sighed, eagerly stepping into the submissive role.

Becky narrowed her eyes. “Ah, ah, was that attitude? Either you watch your mouth or I’ll find a way to shut you up.”

Charlotte shook her head, hoping that meant Becky would be riding her face at some point.

“So now you don’t want to use your words. Looks like the Champ has some punishment to give out. Hm, whatever shall I do to you?” Becky grabbed Charlotte and positioned the blonde so that she was laying across her lap. “I’m going to spank that ass of yours until it’s nice and red. A good ten swats should do the trick. I want you to count them, and if you miss one I’ll start over. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Champ.” Charlotte knew that Becky loved calling herself the Champ, so she figured she’d incorporate it into the bedroom.

Becky’s expression softened. “If you want me to stop at any point, say donuts.” Even though it wasn’t Charlotte and her’s first time adding something like Becky being dominant in the bedroom, Becky knew that one of the first rules of being the dominant one was that she had to keep Charlotte’s limits in mind. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her girlfriend and make her do something she didn’t want to do.

“Yes, Champ,” Charlotte repeated.

As she had received the green light from Charlotte, Becky’s hand softly made contact with Charlotte’s ass.

“One,” Charlotte counted.

A smile crossed Becky’s face as she spanked Charlotte again, this time harder.

Charlotte moaned at the feeling. “Fuck, two.”

“Do you still want me to keep going or was that too much?” Becky asked. 

“Keep going,” Charlotte pleaded.

Three, four, and five came in rapid succession. Each swat Charlotte successfully counted.

“Halfway there. Everything still okay?”

“Yes, Champ.”

“Charlie, you’re doing so good following my instructions,” Becky said, knowing that her girlfriend loved being praised.

“Thank you, Champ.”

The final half of the swats came and went, leaving Charlotte’s ass nice and red just as Becky wanted. “I love making that pretty little ass nice and red. You’re probably going to be feeling it tomorrow.”

“Worth it,” Charlotte mumbled lazily. 

“Because you did so good following my instructions, I have a reward for you that I’ll be giving to you later.” Becky reached into her suitcase and pulled out a strap-on, laying it on the nightstand.

“Could I have my reward now, Champ?” Charlotte asked, feeling her pussy begin to grow wetter.

“You could at least have threw in a please there.” The Irish woman crawled off the bed, and reached for the strap on before putting it back down. Becky smirked as she leaned against the wall. “Get on your knees and make the Champ cum like a good little slut and then you’ll get your reward. Did you really think I wasn’t going to make the Queen bow down to the Champ?”

Charlotte nodded and positioned herself so that she was in between her girlfriend’s thighs. Her tongue began to lick the length of Becky’s slit. Becky moaned as she felt Charlotte work her magic in between her legs. “Oh, fuck, Charlie. I want that tongue deep in my cunt.” 

Upon hearing her girlfriend’s instructions, Charlotte darted her tongue up Becky’s entrance. “You taste so good,” she hummed, as she began to quicken the pace of her tongue.

“You like eating the Champ’s pussy?” Becky asked, realizing just how close she was to her orgasm.

“Yes, Champ.” Charlotte began to work on Becky’s clit, flicking it around with her tongue, as she slid two fingers inside Becky, curling them upward, making sure to hit her g-spot. Her girlfriend’s moans fueled her to keep going. 

By the time, the blonde added a third finger while keeping her focus on Becky’s clit, it was all over for the Irish woman. Becky grabbed Charlotte by her hair to keep her in place as she rode out her orgasm. She pulled back seeing Charlotte’s face covered in her juices, a smile crossing her face. “God, you’re beautiful,” she said, pulling Charlotte in for a long, slow kiss.

“Thank you for letting me eat your pussy, Champ. Do I get my reward now?”

“Yes, you do, Charlie.” Becky said, sliding into the harness of the strap on. “I could make you suck this cock, but you’ve mostly been a good girl, and I’ve had you on your knees long enough.”

Charlotte climbed back up on the bed, laying on her stomach. She turned to face Becky. “Do you want me like this, Champ?”

Becky spread Charlotte’s legs apart. “Whatever position you want to be in is what I want you in. It’s your reward after all.” Becky positioned the head of the plastic cock at Charlotte’s entrance before slowly sliding it in. 

Charlotte moaned in appreciation, finally receiving the touch she had been craving. Becky took her girlfriend’s moans as a sign to pick up the pace of her thrusts. “Does that feel good?” she asked, reaching down to give Charlotte’s clit a rub.

“Oh, God. Yes Champ,” Charlotte moaned, as she felt her orgasm building. “Do I have permission to cum, Champ?”

Becky knew that Charlotte was eagerly awaiting her touch, but usually she would last longer than this. Not that Becky minded though. “You’re close already. I like it.” Becky said, giving Charlotte’s neck a few kisses and bites. “You have permission to cum all over the Champ’s cock.”

Charlotte was thankful that Becky gave her permission to cum as she would have done so anyway either way. A series of moans passed her lips as she rode out her climax. “Thank you, Champ for fucking my pussy and making me cum,” she muttered, her face muffled by the bed.

Becky slid the strap on off of her, putting it to the side so she could clean it later. She pulled Charlotte into her arms. “You’re welcome, lass.” She brushed a few strands of hair off her girlfriend’s face. “God, I fuckin’ love you, you know that?”

“How could I forget?” Charlotte pulled Becky in for a kiss. “I love you too.” The blonde slid off the bed. “I’m going to hop in the shower. Maybe we could watch a movie and cuddle after I get out.” 

“I’ll take that offer and raise you me joining you in the shower since we didn’t get to earlier. I’ll make it worth your while.”

Charlotte laughed softly. “I would’ve let you join me either way.” 

The rest of the world didn’t matter when Charlotte and Becky were together. Even though they had a feeling the members of Team Raw would be getting their revenge with an invasion of their own during SmackDown, all of that fell by the wayside, as all that mattered to Charlotte and Becky was each other.

  
  
  



End file.
